Sweet Sister
by weegee55
Summary: Yandere incest story, you've been warned


**Oh people are going to hate me for this**

 **Incest time, oh and before I forget this story is inspired off of Yugiohfan163's story "dark sibling love" check it out it's really good**

 **I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

In a science lab in the middle of a school there was a pale skinned girl with curly blue hair wearing a lab coat that was experimenting with a small set of chemicals.

"Huh," she said "Not even close."

She grabbed another beaker and poured it into the main canister she was working with, before it started bubbling.

"Oh sh-" the canister exploded knocking her to the ground and filling the room with smoke.

"Well back to the-" she fell to the ground with her head beating like a bongo drum. Images began flooding her brain of a 5'10" white haired boy wearing swim trunks, a tanktop and a scallop pendant around his neck.

"Oshawott~" she moaned before snapping back to reality "What was THAT?" The images were still flooding through her mind.

"He's so cute." She slapped herself "Stop thinking like that!"

Her mind then shifted to them kissing.

" _Get a grip Popplio!"_ She thought to herself " _Stop thinking about him like that!"_

" _ **And Why not?"**_ a darker more lustful side of her personality said " _ **It's not hurting anybody."**_

" _It's wrong!"_

" _ **To want to show your little brother some affection."**_

" _To show him THAT kind of affection."_

" _ **Oh please we both know you don't care about what's right and wrong."**_

" _I do to!"_

" _ **Really you were just about to drug your crush."**_

" _Not true!"_

" _ **You were making a love potion."**_

" _You try getting him to notice you."_

" _ **I am you so I have, besides I bet it would be a lot easier to get Oshawott to notice you."**_

" _I'm not going to do that with my little brother."_

" _ **Why not besides he saw your browser history when you tried to delete it."**_

" _So?"_

" _ **So he saw all of your 'special' sites. He'll know exactly what to do Every sweet spot, Every fantasy, Every kink."**_

" _Stop talking about my little brother like that."_

" _ **Besides he's twice the man Litten will ever be."**_

" _Only difference is Oshawott is my BROTHER!"_

" _ **And he's probably so much better in bed too."**_

" _Stop talking about my brother like he's some sex toy."_

" _ **Then stop thinking about him like one."**_

" _I'm not."_

" _ **So you don't want to feel his touch, to have him kiss you, to mount-"**_

" _STOP IT!"_

" _ **To make you scream his name, to carry his child."**_

" _Your one sick fuck you know."_

" _ **While I am you so you just insulted yourself. Besides I'm not wrong am I"**_

" _No, I do want him so badly."_

" _ **Then why not go tell him, he hasn't been having the best time with dating either."**_

" _Because he'd never go for a girl like me."_

" _ **Oh come on you're amazing, and even if your not his options are pretty limited."**_

" _Well true."_

Popplio exited the lab searching for her little brother. He was down in the school lobby flirting with a young girl.

" _No,"_ Popplio thought " _Oshawott is mine and mine alone, I'm not going to lose him to some cheap whore."_

"So," Oshawott said "Do you wanna maybe go out some time."

"Oh sorry," She said "I hear my dad calling."

"But your dad isn't outside."

"I know, strange right? Bye."

"Will I ever get a girlfriend?"

"It's alright," Popplio said "She was a bitch anyway."

"What am I doing wrong sis? Why do I drive away every girl I meet."

"Nothing's wrong with you Oshawott, their the ones with the problem."

"I've tried it out with nine different girls, nine girls can't be wrong."

"They are, trust me."

"I just want a girlfriend."

Popplio had an idea "Do you need a hug?"

"Sis you haven't hugged me in five years."

"Do you want it or not?"

"Alright."

She pulled him into a hug. " _I can hear his heartbeat, I can feel his breathing."_

" _ **Wow, forget having a crush you're borderline yandere right now."**_

" _You would be too if you had this amazing young man in your arms."_

"Um, sis you're squeezing a little tight."

"Sorry," She said "Well time to go home."

 _5 minutes later_

"Um, Oshawott."

"Yeah?" He said.

"I just remembered that I have a special present for you."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

Oshawott did as he was told and Popplio left to prepare her little gift.

"And open them." Oshawott opened his eyes and saw his sister wearing a blue bikini that he knew as well as everyone else was meant for Litten.

"S-Sis!"

"What's wrong Oshy?"

" _Oshy?"_ "Why are you wearing that?"

"I thought it would excite you. Does it?"

"I'd be lying if I said no." " _Idiot, that is the worst possible thing you can say in this scenario."_

"So then why don't you and me try something new."

Now Oshawott is as naive as they come, but even he knew what that meant. "Are you sure sis, I mean what if our friends visit or mom and dad come home."

"I'm sure they won't mind."

"Sis please, I don't want this!"

"But I want it."

"Popplio please stop."

"Not until I get every last drop of your-"

"POPPLIO!"

"Now, now oshawott what did mom and dad say about interrupting people?"

"Please stop." tears were streaming down his face and he began sobbing.

" **Wow, we're actually trying to rape him."**

" _No we're not!"_

" **We were about to have sex with him as he's crying and begging us to stop, that's rape."**

" _Holy crap you're right!"_ "Oshawott I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Popplio please stop, I'm scared."

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, not anymore at least." Tears were now coming out of her face.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because of what I almost did to you."

"Sis, it's okay you stopped yourself."

"That doesn't change the fact I tried to rape you."

"Why did you do that?"

"My crush with Litten is getting me nowhere and I see how heartbroken you are everytime a girl turns you down so I thought this would be a solution to both our problems."

"It's not a solution to either of our problems."

"I see what those girls do to you, every time they reject you I can see your heart break more and more. I just wanted to help."

"Sis, look at me."

Popplio turned her head and Oshawott kissed her.

"Thanks for caring about me sis, when nobody else would."

"Heh, they don't know what they're missing."

"That's as far as I'm going though."

"Fine by me."

The front door opened, "Kids were home."

"I should probably get changed." Popplio said. " _And then I should probably destroy the rest of that chemical."_

* * *

 **On a scale of 1 to 10 how disgusting was that**

 **Audience: 50**

 **Read and Review**


End file.
